


the sound of my soul

by ShowMeAHero



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Mike Hanlon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Post-Canon, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Smut, Top Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: “What’re you thinking about, Big Bill?” Mike asks. Bill smiles against his lips before he pulls back.“You,” Bill says. “As ever.”“Romantic,” Mike comments.“Oh, you know,” Bill tells him. “You b-b-bring it out in me.”
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	the sound of my soul

**Author's Note:**

> A cleaned-up warm-up! Maybe I should start posting my warm-ups on here more?
> 
> Title taken from ["True"](https://open.spotify.com/track/0CsM8VGDi38kusMv3pxyj1?si=3V-IgTlYSxSt-xM4gapxJQ) by Spandau Ballet.

Bill loves living in the library. The place has every book he could ever want, and it’s quiet enough that he can write anywhere in the place, and, best of all, it has Mike.

Mike is in his element in the library. When Bill had asked if Mike wanted to leave, if he could go anywhere, they’d gone to Florida, first. Then Hawaii, then Germany, then Japan, then New Zealand — they’d spent a year going anywhere and everywhere they wanted to go while Bill wrote his book about what they’d all gone through. Names and locations are all changed, and some important details, but that’s about it.

It gets popular, once it’s published, and Bill’s publisher wants him to do a book tour. Mike tells him it’s fine, so they go, and their last stop, by choice, is in Derry, Maine.

When Bill had watched Mike that night, back in the library and back in his element, he’d known what Mike wanted. They move back in and they take weekend trips once a month and a week-long trip every six months, just to satisfy Mike’s travel itch, but continuing to live in the apartment above the library satisfies the need both of them have to put down roots.

Especially now. Especially with each other.

Bill can hear Mike walking around upstairs, since the library is completely empty except for the two of them. Mike has his boots on, still, while he’s making dinner, Bill can hear. Bill closes up the library, locking the doors and windows and shutting off all the lights before he goes up the back staircase to their apartment.

Mike looks up when he hears the door click shut behind Bill. He twists the lock shut.

“All locked up?” Mike asks. He sets two plates down on their table and motions Bill over. He gives them both milk, since they’ve long since dumped all the beer and wine and whiskey down the sink.

“All set,” Bill says. He takes the seat next to Mike, rather than across from him, and tangles their legs together at the ankles. They eat in relative quiet, Mike asking questions about Bill’s new draft and Bill asking questions about the kids’ reading group that afternoon. He’s just made them a meat-and-potatoes dinner, and it doesn’t take long before Bill’s pushing their empty plates aside so he can guide Mike into a long kiss.

“What’re you thinking about, Big Bill?” Mike asks. Bill smiles against his lips before he pulls back.

“You,” Bill says. “As ever.”

“Romantic,” Mike comments.

“Oh, you know,” Bill tells him. “You b-b-bring it out in me.”

Mike guides him into another kiss instead of responding, his hand gentle against Bill’s cheek. When he pulls back again, he gathers up their dishes and takes them to the sink. Bill pushes his seat back, heading for the hallway. When Mike looks over at him, Bill beckons him over.

“Dishes can w-wait,” Bill says. “I can’t. Come on.”

Mike smiles at him, but he does as Bill asks, abandoning the dishes in the sink in favor of following Bill to their bedroom. Bill guides Mike to their bed, pushing him down to sit on the edge so he can kneel down and tug his boots off. He sets them aside, then unbuttons Mike’s pants and pulls them off, too. Mike watches him with dark eyes, pupils completely blown as Bill strips Mike’s sweater off over his head, and the t-shirt underneath off after it.

He climbs up onto the bed, pushing Mike backwards until he gets the hint and scoots back, shuffling until his back is against the pillows pushed into the headboard. Bill tugs his own shirt off over his head, tossing it aside before kicking off his shoes and pants, too, pulling his boxer-briefs off and slinging them over the side of the bed.

“Can you get the l-l-lube out of the nightstand for m-m-me, Mikey?” Bill asks. Mike reaches for the nightstand drawer, and Bill gets his hands on the elastic band of his underwear, tugging it down and off. Mike laughs, swatting at him as Bill kisses up the inside of his thigh.

Mike hands over the lube, and Bill slicks the fingers of his right hand before reaching down to circle Mike’s hole. The tight ring of muscle is hot against his fingertip, so he massages lightly until Mike relaxes, leaning back, spreading his knees a little further to allow Bill more room and a better angle.

Bill kisses Mike softly as he slips his finger in to the second knuckle, then the third. Mike’s so much taller than him that it’s easy to fit between his legs, so he pulls one over his shoulder to improve his angle inside him even more. He slips his finger out, then pushes two in, starting to scissor him open. Mike groans, low and deep, rolling up from his chest. Bill swallows the sound with a hot open-mouthed kiss, his other hand gripping the back of Mike’s head, fingers digging into his hair.

Mike moans loudly when Bill gets both fingers in to the third knuckle, so he works hard to scissor him open completely until he’s totally relaxed, slick and loose around his fingers. He pulls his fingers back out, and Mike reaches for him, grasping his shoulder.

“I’m here, M-Mikey,” Bill tells him. His cock is so hard it’s pressed up into his belly, trailing pre-cum across his skin; he slicks himself with lube, hissing at the cold slick on his overheated skin. He grabs onto Mike’s hip with his other hand before lining the head of his cock up with Mike’s entrance, pushing into him until he was buried halfway and Mike was sobbing his name.

“Bill, c’mon, I just—” Mike manages, then stops, tipping his head back into the headboard and struggling to catch his breath, his chest heaving. “I— Bill, gimme a second, here, I’m—”

“I’ve got you,” Bill tells him. He drops his head, kissing Mike’s chest with an open mouth, dragging down until he’s pressing his forehead into his shoulder as he holds himself still. Mike shifts again, his heel digging into Bill’s back, and he nods.

“You can move, go ahead, keep going,” Mike says. Bill grasps his hip and pushes the rest of the way in. Once he’s bottomed out, Mike clinging to him as they both adjust to the feeling again, Bill huffs a laugh into Mike’s throat. “What’s so funny?”

“I l-l-love you,” Bill tells him, lifting his head and kissing Mike’s cheek, then his chin, anywhere he can reach, the first places he sees.

“I love you, too, Bill,” Mike says back. Bill readjusts himself again, pulling Mike’s leg closer over his shoulder before he realigns and pulls out, thrusting back in again. Mike’s back arches as he reflexively pushes down onto Bill’s cock.

“F-Fuck, M-M-Mikey,” Bill manages to get out. His stutter always gets worse, like this, and keeps getting worse the closer he gets to orgasm, until he can barely speak when he’s about to cum. Bill snaps his hips, holding Mike tight as he fucks into him again and again. Mike’s panting, still, chest heaving as he hangs onto Bill, but then Bill finds his prostate and Mike shouts his name, clenching hard around him.

“Please, Bill,” Mike says, choked, before he inhales and drags Bill’s face up for a kiss. Bill keeps kissing him as he fucks into him, even though it’s hard to focus so he’s mostly just sharing air with Mike as he tries to find his prostate again. He manages to get it almost every other thrust, stroking up into the bundle of nerves that makes Mike groan so loudly Bill bites his lip on accident.

“M-M-M-M— Fuck—” Bill gets out, impossibly hard as he keeps his pace up while he reaches to wrap his fingers around Mike’s cock, too. Mike keens into his mouth, hands scrabbling over his shoulders and down his back, scrambling for purchase on his skin before he lands on his waist and holds him tight. “M-Muh-Mikey—”

“Bill,” Mike says in response, “Bill, yes,  _ yes,  _ come o— Come on, just like that, come on, Bill, you’ve got it, you’ve—  _ Bill—” _

Bill twists his wrist, jerking Mike off hard and fast, his hand slick with lube and sweat still, and precum from Mike’s leaking cock. Mike’s head bangs back into the headboard, and then he’s moaning Bill’s name and spilling into his hand, cum painting both their chests as Bill leans over him to kiss him through it. Mike can barely get the strength to kiss him back, but he does until Bill’s pushing in and coming hard inside of him, filling him while he buries his face in his throat and stutters the beginning of his name over and over, unable to get the whole thing out.

Mike catches his face, kissing him so he’ll stop trying. When he’s finally silent again, Mike pulls back, letting Bill shift to pull out before he collapses on him. Mike cards his hand through Bill’s hair before Bill pushes at him, switching their positions so he’s on his back in the pillows. Mike settles his head on Bill’s chest, his ear over his heart as Bill pulls him close into his side, stroking absently over his back, their legs all tangled together.

“I l-love you, M-M-Mikey,” Bill murmurs. Mike kisses his sweat-slick chest before he yawns.

“Love you, too,” Mike tells him softly. He catches Bill’s hand, threading their fingers together before kissing the back of his hand and settling in again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can (and should!) come chat with me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicolelianesolo) and/or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
